Le reste du temps
by Alisone H. Rutcity
Summary: OS en trois parties. Se situe juste après le dernier épisode de la saison 9. (Non Destiel et non "Death Fic") Castiel et Sam essayent d'aider Dean à redevenir humain. Ensuite, ils doivent aider Castiel qui meurt à cause de sa Grâce.
1. Partie 1

**Le reste du temps.**

**Partie #1**

Voilà ce qui, à la base, devait être un OS…

_Mais finalement c'est une mini fic en 3 parties._

_Je posterais un chapitre par jour, du coup._

_Précision : Pas de Destiel et pas de « Death Fic »._

_C'est sur la saison 10, je reprends à la fin de la 9._

_Voici ma vision, plutôt positive pour une fois, d'une suite potentielle._

_Bonne lecture !_

_(__PS__ : désolé pour les fautes restantes…)_

_Disclamer__ : tous les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke à la CW, etc… Je ne détiens aucun droit sur cette série et n'en tire aucun profit. __À__ part peut-être mon plaisir personnel._

**…**

L'eau chaude de la douche me fit du bien. J'avais mal partout et le jet me dégourdissait les muscles. Je me rappelais vaguement d'où me venaient ces plaies et ces bleus. Depuis plusieurs jours, j'avais l'impression que deux personnes vivaient en moi. C'était le cas : le Dean Winchester humain, le super chasseur. Et le Dean Winchester démon, le grand méchant. Je naviguais entre ces deux personnalités sans pouvoir contrôler mon côté sombre. Ce fut pour cette raison que je me retrouvais sous cette douche, à masser mes contusions. Je m'étais encore battu. Au fond de moi, je savais que la veille, il s'était passé quelque chose.

**…**

Je me souviens de la première image que j'ai vue en ouvrant mes yeux noirs : Crowley. Ce _Son of a bitch _savait très bien que je me changerai en démon à cause de la marque de Caïn. Lorsque Métatron m'a tué, je pensais vraiment que je ne reviendrais pas. J'aurai préféré.

Sammy passait tout son temps à trouver un moyen de me sauver alors que notre Roi de l'Enfer voulait plutôt me faire découvrir les joies d'être une créature maléfique. Et je me noyais entre les deux. Lorsque mon côté sombre ressortait, il était incontrôlable. J'avais déjà frappé Sammy et le pire, c'est que j'avais aimé ça. Je ressentais toute cette puissance en moi, tout ce pouvoir qui m'enivrait.

**…**

Une fois sortie de cette douche chaude, je commençais à m'habiller. Je vivais toujours au bunker en évitant soigneusement les pièges à démons. Je déambulais dans les couloirs à la recherche de mon petit frère. À tous les coups, il devait être dans la bibliothèque pour s'exploser les yeux sur les bouquins des Hommes de Lettre. Arrivé devant la porte de la pièce, je découvris que Sam n'était pas seul. Une personne que je n'avais pas encore eu le malheur de voir depuis ma transformation était avec lui : Castiel.

Collé contre le mur du couloir, j'écoutais les paroles de mes anciens partenaires. Je ne les voyais pas, mais j'entendais leurs inquiétudes dans le son de leurs voix.

- Cass… Je cherche depuis des jours et des jours et je ne sais pas comment sauver Dean.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit depuis le départ ? Je l'ai appris par un ange en charge d'espionner Crowley.

Sam parut un peu penaud.

- J'avais peur que tu fasses une connerie, Cass.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, il y a un moyen de sauver Dean. Ce sont les épreuves que j'ai faites pour « guérir un démon »… Mais ça impliquerait la mort du sauveur. Ce que mon frère a refusé que je fasse pour Crowley. La raison pour laquelle les portes de l'Enfer ne sont toujours pas fermées, d'ailleurs. Je ne voulais pas que tu meurs encore pour lui.

Castiel tiqua.

- Encore ?

- Tu te sacrifies beaucoup trop pour lui ou pour nous. On doit trouver un autre moyen. Déjà que…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase.

- Que quoi ? Questionna l'ange.

Soufflant un bon coup, mon frère répondit.

- Que tu vas mourir, Cass. Je me souviens très bien de ce que Métatron nous a dit. Et je sais qu'il ne mentait pas. Ta Grâce n'est pas la tienne et elle te détruit, n'est-ce pas ? Je suppose que tu ne comptais jamais nous en parler.

Le silence de Castiel lui donna sa réponse.

- J'en étais sur, murmura Sam. Pas question que tu touches Dean dans ce cas. Ça te tuera. Je te promets qu'une fois que mon frère sera sauvé, on s'occupera de ton cas.

- Et si je ne veux pas ?

- Tu n'as pas le choix, Cass.

Profitant du silence, je décidais de faire mon entrée dans la bibliothèque.

- Moi non plus je n'ai pas le choix ?

Leurs visages ébahis se tournèrent vers moi. Ils me dévisagèrent.

**…**

Je ne le voyais peut-être pas, mais je sentais que mes yeux venaient de virer au noir. J'avais cette rage intense au fond de moi, ce pouvoir qui me consumait de l'intérieur. Par réflexe, ma main chercha la Première Lame. Calé dans ma ceinture, je la pris entre mes doigts. Avec cette arme, je me sentais « entier ». D'un pas lent, je m'avançais vers eux. Mes yeux sombres fixaient Castiel. Je lisais dans son regard céruléen toute la peine qu'il avait de me voir ainsi. Je trouvais ça jouissif.

- _Hello Cass… _Tu me fais une petite visite surprise ? Tu aurais dû prévenir, j'aurais préparé une petite fête.

Sam se leva pour se placer face à moi.

- Dean, arrête. Tu ne vois pas qu'on essaye de t'aider ?

- Je ne te l'ai jamais demandé. Tu perds ton temps. Tente plutôt de sauver cet emplumé, puisque apparemment, il va crever.

Je serrais de plus en plus le manche de la lame au creux de ma main. Mon frère jeta un coup d'œil à mon arme. Je sentais qu'il était à la fois anxieux et énervé.

- Tu as peur de moi, Sammy ?

- Non.

- Tu devrais.

Castiel s'approcha de moi. Comme à son habitude, il tenta de me raisonner.

- Dean… Tu ne peux pas rester un démon. Tu les détestes ! Tu es un chasseur !

J'esquissais un sourire. Il était mignon ce petit ange lorsqu'il disait des conneries pareilles.

- Plus maintenant. Je suis bien plus qu'un simple chasseur désormais. Je suis même plus puissant que tu ne l'as jamais été.

L'ange s'approcha un peu plus de moi et je serrais encore plus l'arme dans ma main. Prêt à frapper.

- Dean… Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. Ton frère est un chasseur et… Tu es un démon et c'est un démon qui a tué votre mère…

Le coup parti tout seul. Je ne contrôlais plus mes gestes. Castiel tomba à terre et mon frère se jeta sur lui.

- Dean !

- Quoi ?! Cet emplumé me tape sur les nerfs ! C'est quoi cette phrase de merde, Cass ?! Qui t'a donné le droit de parler de ma mère ?

L'emplumé se releva et me fixa en répliquant.

- J'essaye de te faire réagir, Dean.

Je me mis à rire, il pouvait être comique parfois.

- Tu veux une réaction ?

Je le chopais par le col de son éternel trench-coat pour le coller violemment contre le mur. Sentant mon frère se diriger derrière moi pour m'arrêter, je l'envoyais valser au loin d'un simple geste de la main. Ce pouvoir était si grisant ! J'avais envie d'en découvrir davantage. Je scrutais Castiel, devant moi, qui tentait de se débattre. Il savait que j'étais le plus fort des deux.

- Va-y Cass, fais-moi réagir. Histoire que je rigole un peu.

- Dean, tu n'es pas toi-même là… Tes yeux, ils sont..

Je me mis à rire.

- Quoi ? T'aime pas la couleur ? Je trouve que ça contraste bien avec les tiens. Tu veux vraiment te battre avec un démon ? Toi qui arrives à peine à tuer un ange ? Rappelle-moi comment tu as vaincu Raphaël déjà ?! Ah oui, tu as dû avaler toutes les âmes du Purgatoire et finir à moitié fou pour finalement lâcher les léviathans dans notre monde !

Il posa sa main sur mon front si vite que je ne le vis pas venir. Je sentais qu'il déversait sa Grâce en moi. Mais cela l'affaiblissait, j'en profitais donc pour lui coller ma lame sous la gorge.

- Vire ta sale main de ma tronche ou je te casse le bras.

Au lieu de m'écouter, il se concentra pour m'envahir de pouvoir angélique. Ce que mon statut de démon ne pouvait supporter. De ma main gauche libre, je lui agrippais son bras droit pour le virer de mon front. Et d'un geste violent, je lui brisais les os. Sous le coup de la douleur, il tomba à genou par terre. Le toisant de haut, je rétorquais.

- C'est moins drôle lorsque les rôles sont inversés, pas vrai ? Je me souviens très bien que tu m'as fait la même chose quand tu voulais récupérer cette foutue tablette.

Alors que je fixais Castiel, impuissant au sol, je sentis mon frère arriver derrière moi. Je l'avais oublié lui, du coup, il se jeta sur moi. Mais je le retins au dernier moment, le stoppant d'un simple mouvement de la main.

- Attends ton tour, Sammy.

Il recula de quelques pas pour se diriger vers le bureau de la pièce.

- Va-y Dean, viens me chercher…

Il m'incitait et je cédais à la tentation. Mon poing me démangeait grandement. Alors je me dirigeais vers lui, arme en main, laissant l'ange agoniser dans son coin. Sam m'attendait et au moment où je me posais face à lui, il se mit à rire.

- Pourquoi tu souris comme un débile ? Crachais-je.

Il leva les yeux vers le plafond et je suivis son regard. Et merde, je m'étais fait avoir comme un bleu. Un foutu piège à démon était peint en rouge. Mes yeux de nouveau noir, dévisagèrent Sam avec colère.

- Sors-moi de là tout de suite !

Mais mon frère se dirigea plutôt vers Castiel pour l'aider à se relever.

- Hey Cass, ça va aller ?

Je voyais l'ange serrer les dents pour ne pas succomber à la douleur. Ce qui me procurait une joie intérieure que je n'aurais jamais ressentie auparavant. Sam prit le bras de Castiel.

- Tu crois que ta Grâce peut régénérer cette fracture ?

L'ange dû se tenir au mur pour ne pas tomber, il ferma les yeux avant de répondre.

- Je… Je ne sais pas. C'est ce que j'essaye de faire depuis tout à l'heure. Mais dès que je me sers de mes pouvoirs, je me sens de plus en plus faible.

Inquiet, Sammy répliqua.

- Ok, plan C alors.

J'explosais de rire en rétorquant.

- Essaye le plan D, pour « Débile ».

Sam me lança un regard noir. Attendez, où est-ce que j'avais déjà entendu cette phrase déjà ? Elle n'était pas de moi, il me semble… Bah, peut importe. Mon frère accompagna Castiel jusqu'à la porte, il se tourna vers moi pour me dire avec amusement.

- Ne bouge pas de là, Dean.

Et il partit. Comme si je pouvais me barrer de ce foutu piège !

**…**

Au bout d'une heure d'attente, je m'étais assis par terre jouant avec mon téléphone. J'appelais Sammy toutes les cinq minutes pour l'emmerder. Il ne décrochait jamais, mais je savais qu'il entendait son portable sonner encore et encore. J'avais bien essayé de sortir de ce piège, mais je me heurtais à chaque fois à un mur invisible. Rageant, je continuais de faire mes conneries, lorsqu'une personne se matérialisa devant moi.

- Besoin d'aide ?

Je me relevais d'un bond en découvrant Crowley en face de moi.

- Qu'est-ce que… ? Commençais-je avant qu'il ne me coupe.

Avec son air hautain, il rétorqua.

- Je viens te sortir de là. Va falloir t'habituer à éviter ce genre de graffitis.

Il leva les yeux au plafond pour me montrer le piège à démon. Il sortit alors le couteau de Ruby de sa veste noire. Comment il l'avait récupéré, d'ailleurs ? D'un geste vif, il envoya l'arme en l'air et la lame se planta sur les bords du cercle de peinture. Quelques éclairs jaillirent, et je su que je pouvais enfin sortir de ce bordel. Je fis un pas en avant, aucun mur invisible ne me bloquaient l'accès.

- Pourquoi tu m'aides ?

- Un simple « merci » suffirait. Badina-t-il encore.

- Merci. Pourquoi tu m'aides ?

Il se mit à sourire. C'était assez flippant.

- Tu es mon meilleur guerrier Dean. Mon meilleur démon. J'ai attendu ce moment tellement longtemps. Il m'a fallu des mois pour mettre ce plan au point. Te faire rencontrer Caïn, pour commencer. Je savais que tu prendrais la marque pour tuer Abaddon. Je savais que ce pouvoir te monterait à la tête. Et je savais que tu te sacrifierais, ou quelque chose comme ça, pour sauver le monde en tuant Métatron.

En colère, je répliquais.

- Métatron n'est pas mort et je ne me suis pas sacrifié ! Il m'a tué !

Crowley leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bah, ce ne sont que des détails. Ce qui est important, c'est que mon plan à marcher.

- _Son of a bitch ! _Tu m'as manipulé !

- _Hello ! King of Hell ! _Bon, trêve de plaisanterie, on a peut-être hurlé sous la lune tous les deux, mais maintenant faut passer aux choses sérieuses…

Je serrais encore plus la lame dans ma main, Crowley le vit.

- Oui Dean, c'est de ça dont je te parle. Ton pouvoir, la Première Lame, la marque de Caïn… Avec tout ça, imagine ce qu'on peut faire !

Il n'eut même pas le temps de me laisser répondre, d'un claquement de doigt, il nous éclipsa lui et moi hors du bunker.

**…**

Point de vu de Sam :

J'étais en train de panser le bras de Castiel. Comme je n'étais pas docteur, je ne pouvais pas grand chose pour lui. Mais Dean et moi nous nous blessions souvent pendant les chasses et on avait gardé quelques « équipements » en souvenir, dira-t-on. De ce fait, je tartinais la peau de Castiel d'une crème anti-gonflement, pour ensuite enrouler une bande autour du bras et je lui mis également une attelle. Mon ami ne parlait pas, mais je le vis serrer les dents et fermer les yeux. J'entendais mon téléphone sonner toutes les cinq minutes avec le nom « Dean » s'afficher sur l'écran. À bout de nerfs, je le mis sur silencieux pour ensuite me retourner vers mon ami.

- Cass, ça va ?

Il ne me répondit pas. Une fois terminé, je baissais la manche de son trench-coat.

- Voilà, elle ne se voit presque pas ton attelle comme ça.

Il ouvrit enfin les paupières et analysa son bras.

- On la voit quand même sur le poignet… J'ai du mal à bouger là-dedans.

Je souris malgré moi. Tout en rangeant les produits dans l'infirmerie, je lui répondis.

- C'est le but, Cass. Tu dois garder ça en attendant que tu guérisses naturellement ou… Angéliquement, si tu peux.

Il avait une mine abattue. Je savais que ce n'était pas que la douleur qui l'attristait.

- Cass… On va trouver une solution pour Dean.

- Il est plus fort que nous deux réunis, maintenant.

Il avait raison. Une fois que j'eus tout rangé, je me dirigeais vers la porte.

- Viens Cass, je n'aime pas laisser Dean tout seul. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer.

Il plissa des yeux, signe chez lui qu'il ne comprenait pas quelque chose.

- Hum… Mais Sam, le bunker est protégé. Personne ne peut rentrer ici.

Je soufflais un bon coup avant de lui avouer.

- Si, en fait. J'ai dû annuler la protection des lieux. Sinon Dean n'aurait pas pu pénétrer ici. Ça veut dire que n'importe quels démons ou fantômes peuvent débarquer.

Je lu dans son regard la panique qui le submergea. On se dirigea fissa vers la bibliothèque.

**…**

Castiel et moi restâmes scotché devant la pièce vide. Quelqu'un avait détruit le piège à démon, on voyait encore une marque de lame ancrée dans le plafond. L'arme en question ne s'y trouvait plus d'ailleurs. La colère me gagnait. Je frottais frénétiquement mon visage avec mes mains, j'avais besoin de réfléchir, mais j'en étais incapable là. Heureusement, Castiel me sortit de mes noires pensées.

- C'est Crowley. Je peux sentir le souffre qui émane de cet endroit.

Cette fois-ci, je ne pus contenir mon énervement.

- Cass, il peut être n'importe où maintenant ! Si Dean reste avec Crowley, ce démon va l'endoctriner ! Il faut absolument qu'on retrouve mon frère, sinon on le perdra !

- Je sais, Sam. Mais, imaginons qu'on récupère Dean, on fait quoi après ? Nous ne sommes pas assez forts pour le battre.

À ce moment-là, j'eu une épiphanie.

- Métatron !

Castiel tiqua. Je vis également une angoisse réelle dans ses yeux. Je m'expliquais.

- Métatron est le seul à avoir arrêté Dean !

- Il l'a surtout tué, lâcha l'ange.

- Oui, oui, je sais. Mais malgré tout, il était plus fort que lui ! Si on se sert de Métatron pour contenir mon frère et le guérir, ça pourrait marcher !

Maintenant, Castiel paru en colère.

- Métatron est en prison ! Tu sais à quel point ça a était dur de l'arrêter ?! Si on le fait sortir, il va recommencer à se prendre pour Dieu ! Et rien ne nous garanti qu'il nous écoutera.

Je savais très bien qu'il avait raison, mais c'était la seule solution. La meilleure, en tout cas.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Cass. Ça va aller.

Je voyais bien qu'il n'était pas très convaincu. Mais je devais continuer sur ma lancée.

- Maintenant… Tu peux m'emmener au Paradis ?

Le regard ébahit qu'il me lança me donnais envie de rire. Mais je me contins, parce que je sentais qu'il me prenait pour un fou de demander une chose pareille. Mais maintenant que le plan était trouvé, il fallait le mettre en route.

**...**

_Voilà, voilà…_

_J'espère que ça vous plait !_

_La suite demain ! _


	2. Partie 2

**Le reste du temps.**

**Partie #2**

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews !_

_Ça me touche beaucoup._

_Sans plus attendre, la suite !_

_(PS : désolé pour les fautes restantes)_

**…**

Point de vu de Castiel :

Je me téléportais donc au Paradis en tenant Sam de mon bras valide. Cette attelle me gênait plus qu'autre chose, mais la douleur chronique que je ressentais me faisait comprendre que cet équipement restait toutefois nécessaire. Maintenant « chez moi », je me dirigeais vers les autres anges. Depuis que Métatron était enfermé, ils me considéraient comme leur leader. Je ne voulais pas de ce rôle. J'ai appris de mes erreurs : les léviathans, moi en nouveau Dieu, mon pacte avec Crowley pour faire la guerre… Tout ça parce que ma mégalomanie m'avait poussé à bout. Mais ici, c'était différent. Au-delà du fait que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, je me rendais compte que ces anges étaient la seule famille qu'il me restait. Je devais prendre soin d'eux. En mémoire de tous ceux qui ont péri de mes mains. Je voulais me racheter et je devins donc leur leader. Alors, lorsque j'arrivais accompagné de Sam, aucun d'eux ne me posais de question. Les anges ont été créés pour obéir, pas réfléchir ou être libre. Même si je n'aimais pas cet état-là chez eux, je savais qu'à un moment je devrais leur apprendre le libre arbitre. Mais aujourd'hui, je devais m'occuper de Dean.

**…**

Nous voilà tous les deux dans les prisons du Paradis. Une belle copie de celles sur Terre. Juste un couloir gris, des pierres tristes et des barreaux aux cellules nues. La seule personne présente ici était l'homme que nous cherchions. Je me plantais devant sa cage, Sam à mes côtés. Lorsque Métatron me vit, je lu dans son regard un mélange de colère et d'excitation.

- Castiel ! Je ne pensais pas te revoir ici un jour… Encore moins accompagné du Winchester.

Il toisa le frère et avec un sourire sadique, il demanda.

- Comment va ton frère ?

Je sentis Sam se contenir. Il le scruta pour lui répondre.

- Il est mort.

Métatron sourit.

- Mais il a ressuscité.

L'ange parut stupéfait. Sam continua sur sa lancée.

- La marque de Caïn l'a ramené à la vie. Sauf que…

- Sauf que maintenant, c'est un démon.

Sam et moi échangions un regard interrogateur.

- Comment tu le sais ? Demandais-je intrigué.

- Oh Cassy… Je te croyais plus intelligent. N'oublie pas que je suis le scribe de Dieu. J'ai écrit les tablettes, et celle des démons parlent de beaucoup, beaucoup de choses…

Il nous regarda un moment, tout fier de sa réplique, avant de reprendre.

- Par contre, je ne saisis pas clairement l'intérêt de votre visite ici.

Sam toussota avant d'avouer.

- Hum… Dean est hors de contrôle. Personne ne peut l'arrêter, Crowley l'a prit comme apprenti et on ne sait même pas comment le sauver. Pourtant, il faut quand même qu'on puisse l'approcher sans mourir.

Métatron jeta un coup d'œil à mon poignet droit où l'attelle était visible.

- Je vois… Et comme je suis le seul à pouvoir l'approcher sans me faire tuer, je suppose que vous voulez mon aide ? J'espère que c'est une blague !

- Non, on ne blague jamais, répliquais-je.

Métatron se mit à rire sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi. À cet instant, il avait tous les pouvoirs, même s'il était derrière les barreaux.

- Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne, si je vous aide ?

Je savais qu'il demanderait ça. Sam n'y avait pas pensé et je le voyais en train de réfléchir. Avant qu'il ne parle, je répliquais le premier.

- Je ne peux pas te libérer, tu le sais. Mais tu peux demander ce que tu désires.

Contre toute attente, il se mit à sourire. Je trouvais ça malsain.

- Je sais ce que je veux, Castiel. Je ne pense qu'à ça depuis que tu m'as enfermé ici. Un jour, je me libérerais et je deviendrais le nouveau Dieu. Mais pour ça, il faut que tu disparaisses…

J'avais bien compris ce qu'il désirait.

- Tu veux me tuer ?

Il sourit derechef.

- Non, Cass… Tu vas bientôt mourir de toute façon, ta Grâce te consume. Mais… Une fois que j'ai mis Dean hors d'état de nuire et qu'il est sauf… Je veux que passe le reste de tes tristes jours dans cette atroce prison. Tu seras mon voisin. Mais pas pour l'éternité, heureusement pour moi.

Je ne comprenais pas où il voulait en venir. Au fond de moi, j'avais sûrement la réponse, mais je ne voulais pas me l'avouer.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi, Cass ? Pourquoi je veux que tu passes les derniers jours de ta vie en prison plutôt qu'avec ton humain préféré ? Celui pour lequel tu sacrifies ta vie ? À ton avis ? …

Sam me jeta un regard à la fois réprobateur et interrogateur.

- Cass, tu ne peux pas…

- C'est d'accord, coupais-je.

Métatron sourit. Je sortis un papier de ma poche de mon trench-coat. Le pacte qui mettait par écrit notre accord tacite. Sam me regarda avec colère.

- Cass ?! Comment ça se fait que tu as ça sur toi ? Tu savais qu'il demanderait quelque chose ? Et tu savais que tu dirais oui pour quoi que se soit ? Tu m'as menti !

J'ouvris la porte de la prison tout en expliquant à mon ami.

- Je ne t'ai pas menti.

Je donnais le contrat à Métatron qui se mit à le lire.

- Je t'ai juste caché la vérité, expliquais-je.

- Oui, ça s'appelle mentir, Cass !

L'ange posa sa main sur le parchemin. Les pactes entre nous se signent avec notre Grâce. Métatron marqua la feuille de la sienne. Ce fut à mon tour de le faire. Même pour un simple contrat, laisser une part de ce « moi » qui ne m'appartenais pas, m'affaiblit grandement. Une fois le papier signé, Métatron parti avec nous. Le contrat l'obligé à rester en notre compagnie. Et une fois que Dean serait guéri, un ange viendrait le chercher pour le ramener en prison. Et moi avec.

**…**

Point de vu de Dean :

Je me retrouvais dans une pièce sombre et très humide. Je savais très bien où j'étais : en Enfer… Ma nouvelle demeure. Crowley m'analysa, ses yeux se posèrent tantôt sur ma marque, tantôt sur la lame.

- Dean, Dean, Dean… Toi et moi… Nous allons faire de grandes choses.

Une part de moi voulait lutter et une autre part voulait s'abandonner au mal. Hélas, étant en présence du Roi de l'Enfer, j'avais une idée précise du camp que je choisirais.

**…**

Après tout un tas d'épreuves les unes plus sordides que les autres, je me retrouvais à genou par terre et couvert de sang. La Première Lame ancrée dans ma main, comme si cette dernière faisait partie intégralement de mon corps dès à présent. Combien de temps était passé ? Dans le noir total des Enfers, impossible à savoir. Crowley se planta devant moi, je dus lever les yeux pour le regarder. Mon cœur battait la chamade, le goût du sang me titillait les papilles. J'aimais ça autant que je détestais.

- Tu es prêt, Dean.

**…**

Point de vu de Sam :

J'étais en colère, voir outré même. Métatron et Castiel m'avaient ramené au bunker. Le plan était d'utiliser un sortilège pour appeler un démon. Dean, en l'occurrence. Alors que notre ennemi commençait à sortir tous les ingrédients utiles, je décidais de prendre Castiel à part pour lui parler sérieusement.

- _Damn it, Cass ! What the Hell !?_

J'essayais de me contrôler, mais j'étais trop énervé pour ça. Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté, ce qui m'horripilait encore plus.

- Quoi ?

Son côté « Je ne comprends pas » commençait à me taper sur les nerfs.

- Cass ! Tu t'es vendu à Métatron ! Tu vas mourir en prison ! Pourquoi !?

- C'est le seul moyen de sauver Dean.

- Mais qui te sauveras TOI ?! Cass… Je suis ton ami, Dean aussi. Pourquoi tu ne nous laisses jamais t'aider ? Jamais !

Castiel se renfrogna.

- C'est moi l'ange, Sam. C'est moi le gardien de Dean. C'est mon rôle de vous protéger et non l'inverse.

- Mais quand comprends-tu que tu n'es plus un simple gardien pour nous ?! Tu es devenu notre ami ! On a empêché plusieurs Apocalypses ensemble, on est parti à la guerre ensemble, on a tous pris les armes ! Nous étions soudés, une famille ! Lorsque Bobby est mort, il ne restait plus que nous trois. Notre _Team Free Will… _

Je vis la tristesse dans les yeux de Castiel. J'avais touché un point sensible.

- Sam… Je veux me racheter de mes erreurs. Les anges qui son tombés, ton frère qui est un démon, toi qui étais possédé par Ezekiel… Tout cela n'était pas censé arriver…

Alors que j'allais répliquer, Métatron se mit à toussoter devant la porte de la cuisine. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ?

- Pardon d'interrompre votre discussion, mais j'ai fini. Tous les ingrédients sont en place. Il ne manque plus que vous.

**…**

Point de vu de Dean :

Crowley se dirigea vers moi. Je ne savais pas quelle était l'étape suivante, mais j'attendais. Jusqu'à ce que quelque chose d'étrange se passe. Je sentais mon corps se faire appeler, aspirer. Je voulais lutter, mais je n'y arrivais pas. J'étais devant le Roi de l'Enfer et la seconde suivante, je me retrouvais propulsé dans le salon du bunker. Alors, ça fait cet effet-là lorsqu'on appelle un démon grâce à un sortilège ? Je comprenais la présence de Castiel et Sam, mais Métatron ? Le mec qui m'avait tué ? Pourquoi était-il là, lui ? Ma colère grandissait et toujours muni de ma lame, je m'apprêtais à foncer droit sur eux. Mais encore une fois, un mur invisible m'empêchait d'aller plus loin. Evidemment, à mes pieds, ils avaient peint un piège à démon. Merde !

- C'est quoi ce bordel !? Hurlais-je sans m'en rendre compte.

Métatron s'approcha de moi. Je me mis en position de combat. Son sourire sadique faisait peur à voir.

- Ceci est une intervention, Dean.

Super, il faisait de l'humour maintenant.

**…**

Point de vu de Castiel :

Métatron était le plus puissant des anges. Et le plus atroce aussi. Lorsqu'il commença à se battre avec Dean au milieu du cercle, j'eus envie de les séparer. Mais je savais pourquoi il faisait ça. Ce mégalomane restait notre dernière chance. Non seulement, il pouvait mettre mon ami K.O, mais il pouvait aussi lui arracher cette fichue marque de son bras. Sans ça, il redeviendrait humain. Du moins, nous l'espérions. Lorsque les coups de mon ennemi se mirent à pleuvoir sur le corps et le visage de Dean, je dus faire un effort incommensurable pour ne rien interrompre. Je sentis Sam tendu lui aussi. Il préféra baisser les yeux.

Lorsque le frère fut mis à terre, Métatron se pencha au-dessus de lui pour poser ses mains sur son front. Un éclair bleu enveloppa la pièce, je sentais la Grâce de l'ange entrer dans le corps de Dean. Il ravivait son âme, guérissait ses blessures. Parce que, de son autre main, il arracha la marque du frère tout en la cicatrisant en même temps. Je ressentais la douleur de Dean. Elle était mille fois pire que celle qui traversait mon bras cassé.

Lorsque Métatron arrêta sa guérison, il se releva un peu chancelant. Dean resta allongé sur le sol, les yeux clos. Le sort avait-il fonctionné ?

Je m'avançais vers le frère, mais une main ferme attrapa mon bras valide. Je me retournais pour voir que, Aniel, un des anges, m'agrippait. Tandis qu'Haziel, attrapa Métatron. L'ange à mes côtés me regardait avec tristesse. Je sentais qu'elle ne voulait pas faire ça, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Un contrat est un contrat.

- Nous devons rentrer au Paradis, Castiel.

La panique me gagnait. Mon ami ne se réveillait pas. Je tentais de me débattre pour rejoindre le frère, mais Aniel ne me laissait pas bouger d'un pouce. Métatron se mit à sourire. Un sourire qui me glaçait le sang.

- Attendez ! Dean ! Je…

**…**

Point de vu de Sam :

Castiel avait disparu sans même avoir le temps de terminer sa phrase. Métatron et les deux autres anges s'étaient eux aussi volatilisés. Encore une fois, je me retrouvais seul au milieu d'un gros bordel. Je courus vers mon frère, allongé au centre du piège. J'essayais de le réveiller. Au bout d'un moment, il commença à cligner des yeux.

- Dean ?!

Mon frère réagit. Ses yeux verts me fixèrent un moment.

- Sammy ?!

Je l'aidais à se relever. Il analysa la pièce, le piège à démon puis il me regarda de nouveau.

- Bordel, il s'est passé quoi ?!

**…**

Point de vu de Métatron :

Me revoici dans la prison du Paradis. Je connaissais déjà ma cellule par cœur, chaque fissure sur les murs, chaque pierre brisée et chaque tâche sur le sol. Mais ce qui me consolait le plus, était de savoir que Castiel se trouvé dans la cage juste à côté de la mienne. Ce foutu ange de malheur, toujours en train de sauver ses humains plutôt que ses frères. Il me mettait toujours les bâtons dans les roues pour chacun de mes projets. Fort heureusement, j'étais patient. Et même si j'étais enfermé, viendrait un jour où je me libérerais. Je serais le nouveau Dieu comme je l'avais prévu. Mais pour que le plan fonctionne, il fallait que Castiel meure. Il allait mourir, non pas de ma main, mais à cause de son entêtement. Après tout, c'était lui-même qui avait volé la Grâce d'un autre ange pour sauver les Winchester. Il allait en payer le prix très bientôt. Et je me réjouissais qu'il passe le reste de ses derniers jours derrière les barreaux. Je me rapprochais du mur mitoyen de sa cellule. Sourire aux lèvres, je comptais bien le pousser à bout.

- Hey Cassy… Alors, comment ça va ?

Nul besoin de le voir pour savoir qu'il baissait la tête de dépit.

- Nous ne sommes pas obligés de nous parler.

- Oh voyons, tu verras que ça rend vite fou de ne plus entendre le son de sa propre voix.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence avant qu'il se décide enfin à ouvrir la bouche.

- Je ne comprends pas, tu aurais pu demander n'importe quoi en échange de ton aide. En quoi cela te sert-il de me savoir ici ?

Je jouissais intérieurement. Finalement, je finirais par le briser, ce maudit ange.

- Parce que tu es mourant et que tu passeras le reste de ta courte vie ici. Castiel, tu sais au début, j'avais confiance en toi.

- Tu m'as trahi pour voler ma Grâce.

- C'est ma définition de la confiance. Mais tu étais toujours là pour contrer mes projets, toi et tes Winchester adorés. Et Dean par-ci, Dean par-là. Avoue Cass, que tout ce que tu as fait au nom de Paradis, en réalité c'était juste pour lui.

Je venais de toucher un point sensible puisqu'il ne répondit pas. Je m'allongeais de tout mon long sur la banquette de pierre atrocement inconfortable. Puis j'entendis la voix de mon voisin.

- Je suis son ange gardien, je me devais de le protéger.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, pauvre Cassy, il ne comprenait vraiment rien.

- De le protéger peut-être, mais de l'aimer…

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Je sais.

Mon ennemi souffla un coup avant d'avouer.

- Je ne sais même pas si ton sortilège à marcher ! Je ne sais même pas si Dean est vivant, s'il est redevenu humain.

Ça y est, il recommençait à m'énerver avec son chéri.

- Oh Cass ! Je sais ce que je fais ! Ton copain est vivant. Mais toi, tu vas mourir par contre. Une mort contre une vie, on rétablit l'ordre des choses.

Je ressentais sa peine même à travers le mur et cela me rendit heureux.

**…**

Point de vu de Dean :

Sam venait de me débiter d'une traite tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours. J'avais du mal à y croire. Quelques vagues souvenirs ressurgissaient en moi, mais rien de bien concret. Les sentiments, les sensations et le goût du sang restaient encore présents dans mon corps et ma bouche. Je tentais de me calmer pour y voir plus clair.

- Donc… Tu dis que j'étais un démon, l'apprenti de Crowley d'ailleurs. Que Métatron, le mec qui m'a tué, m'a guéri. Et qu'en échange Castiel s'est vendu à lui et va passer le reste de ses jours en prison ?

Sam acquiesça.

- Voilà.

Oh putain, quelle merde ! La colère me gagnait.

- _Freakin' angel !_ Pourquoi il se sacrifie toujours ?!

Mon frère se mit à rire. Je le regardais un moment avec énervement.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ça te fait marrer ?

- Parce que tu es pareil, Dean.

Ouais, il marquait un point. Même si c'était vrai, je ne pouvais pas valider le comportement de ce foutu ange. Par réflexe, je me dirigeais vers le bar du salon pour me servir un bon verre de Whisky que je bue d'une traite. Je sentis le regard de mon frère posé sur moi.

- Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu tes habitudes…

- La ferme, Sammy ! J'essaye de me calmer avant de trouver un moyen de sortir Cass de cette merde dans laquelle il s'est encore fourré.

Contre toute attente, Sam se jeta sur moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Une bonne accolade fraternelle, voilà ce qui m'apaisait un peu. Ce géant de muscle restait ma seule famille. Ça me rassurait de le savoir à mes côtés. Une fois notre « Hug » terminé, je me resservis un autre verre, avant d'ajouter.

- Bon, maintenant faut sauver Cass. D'abord, le sortir de prison. En ensuite, lui rendre sa Grâce pour ne pas qu'il meurt. C'est ça ?

- Ouais… Et faire en sorte que Crowley ne te remette pas la main dessus.

- _Awesome !_

Encore des plans foireux en perspective. L'histoire de notre vie…

**…**

_Demain, dernière partie !_


	3. Partie 3

**Le reste du temps.**

**Partie #3**

_Merci énormément pour vos reviews !_

_Je ne le dirais jamais assez…_

_Parce que ça me touche beaucoup._

_Donc voici le dernier chapitre de cet OS (Très long LOL)_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira._

_No Destiel, No « Death Fic »_

_(__PS__ : désolé pour les fautes restantes)_

**…**

Point de vu de Sam :

Nous avions un plan. Mon frère et moi allions appeler Aniel, l'ange qui avait emmené Castiel au Paradis. Sachant que notre ami restait leur leader, nous espérions qu'elle nous aiderait à le libérer. Lorsque nos ingrédients furent prêts, l'incantation lancée, l'ange apparut devant nous.

- Les Winchester ! Comprit-elle.

- Ravi de te rencontrer aussi, badina mon frère.

Bon, fallait qu'on fasse vite, je décidais de prendre la parole.

- Hum… Aniel, on t'a appelé au sujet de Cass.

- Pour son contrat, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle avait l'air triste, elle aussi.

- Oui. On veut l'annuler. Castiel est… Mourant. Sa Grâce n'est pas la sienne et ça le tue. Il ne peut pas passer ses derniers jours en prison et il ne doit pas mourir.

L'ange parut abattu. Je ne sais pas si elle était au courant de la condition de son leader, là en tout cas, elle le savait.

- On ne peut pas annuler un contrat comme ça. Ils ont signé tous les deux avec leur Grâce respective. C'est un sortilège inviolable.

- Quoi, comme dans Harry Potter ? S'enquit Dean.

- Je ne comprends pas cette référence, répliqua Aniel.

Cette phrase me fit rire autant qu'elle me rendit triste. Les anges, décidément, ils n'ont pas beaucoup de cultures. Mon frère commença à s'énerver.

- On arrive bien à briser les contrats des démons de croisement, pourquoi pas pour ceux des anges, hein ? Dites-nous comment faire, on se débrouillera. Comme d'habitude…

Aniel s'avança vers lui avec un petit air autant.

- Et tu t'y prendras comment, mmm ? Tu n'es qu'un homme, tu ne peux pas rentrer au Paradis tout seul.

Son attitude me rappelait celle de Castiel, ce qui me touchait énormément.

- Aidez-nous à rentrer au Paradis alors. On parlera à Métatron. Ou Cass. Ou… Les deux.

Mais notre nouvelle amie ne fut pas de cet avis.

- Métatron ne voudra jamais rompre le contrat. Pour une raison que j'ignore, il veut détruire Castiel.

- Ouais, on en connaît la raison, bougonna Dean.

- C'est bien pour vous dans ce cas. Mais il ne voudra jamais revenir sur sa décision. Je suis désolé, moi aussi j'aimerais récupérer Castiel…

Je vis une lueur étrange dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle dit cette phrase. Dean aussi avait compris que cette ange tenait vraiment beaucoup à Cass. Aniel sembla réfléchir un moment.

- Je vais vous faire entrer au Paradis.

**…**

Point de vu de Castiel :

La solitude… Je m'y étais habitué pourtant. Des milliers d'années, seul, à errer dans ma « maison », attendant les ordres de Père. Mais maintenant… Depuis que j'étais venu sur Terre, que j'avais rencontré Dean, il m'avait appris le libre arbitre… Dean… Je pensais à lui. Était-il sain et sauf ? Était-il redevenu humain ? J'allais probablement mourir sans le savoir, sans le revoir son frère et lui. Et c'est ça qui me rendait triste. Me voilà, assis là sur ce banc de pierre, dans ma cellule grise et abîmé. Je savais que Métatron jouissait de mon sort. J'aurais dû le tuer quand j'en avais eu l'occasion. Mais alors, il n'aurait pas pu sauver Dean.

Alors que j'acceptais ma sentence, j'entendis la porte du couloir s'ouvrir. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans ce lieu mort. Lorsque je vis les deux personnes postées devant mes barreaux, j'eus le souffle coupé.

- Sam ! Dean !

Mes yeux ne quittèrent pas ceux de mon ami. Il paraissait en colère.

- Dean ! Tu es vivant ! Et tu es… Ici… Mais… Dean ?

Il me fixait encore, sa posture, ses poings serrés… Je compris qu'il était vraiment énervé.

- Cass… Tu sais, lorsque cette _bitch _d'April t'a tué, hein ? Je t'ai dit de ne plus me refaire un coup pareil, tu te rappelles ?

Je ne comprenais pas où il voulait en venir.

- Oui, mais… ?

- CASS ! Et tu fais quoi là ?! Tu recommences ! _Freakin' Angel !_

Je baissais la tête. Il avait raison. Comme toujours.

- Je suis désolé, Dean, je voulais te…

- La ferme, Cass !

J'entendis Métatron rire derrière le mur.

- Oh, les deux amoureux sont en train de se disputer.

- La ferme, toi aussi ! Hurla le frère.

Les yeux verts du Winchester se posèrent de nouveau sur moi.

- On va te sortir de là, Cass. On va te sauver les plumes. Mais ensuite… Ensuite, on va devoir parler…

Un long silence pesant me fit réfléchir aux paroles de mon ami. Sam toussota et se tourna vers Métatron.

- On va rompre le contrat.

Mais mon ennemi se remit à rire.

- Tu peux toujours essayer.

Dean me jeta un regard noir avant de partir. Lorsqu'il me tourna le dos, je me jetais sur les barreaux de ma cellule. J'en oubliais presque la douleur à mon bras.

- Dean ?! DEAN !

Mais le frère avait déjà passé la porte…

**…**

Point de vu de Dean :

La colère montait en moi. Mon poing me démangeait. J'avais envie de frapper quelqu'un. Mais je me contentais de suivre Aniel, qui nous emmenait incognito dans la salle des contrats. Leur Paradis ressemblait à un labyrinthe de couloirs éclairé par des lampes au plafond. On aurait dit un immeuble de bureaux New-Yorkais. La pièce, qui contenait les pactes, était bien moins remplie que celle des Enfers. Aniel n'eut aucun mal à trouver la feuille concernant Cass et Métatron.

- Voilà, me dit-elle en me donna le papier. Mais je vous l'ai dit, on ne peut pas le détruire.

Trêve de blabla, je sortis mon Zippo de la poche pour mettre le feu à cette saloperie. Aniel leva les yeux au ciel (façon de parler) lorsqu'elle remarqua que le feu ne brûlait rien du tout.

- Vous n'écoutez rien, vous les humains…

- Comment on détruit ça ? S'enquit mon frère.

- ON NE PEUT PAS ! Hurla-t-elle.

Woow, un ange en colère, ce n'est pas beau à voir. Si elle était en rogne, moi je l'étais encore plus.

- Bon, écoute-moi bien, nous sommes les Winchester, _capiche ?_ On a empêché l'Apocalypse des dizaines de fois, on a tué Lucifer, Eve, Azazel et les léviathans, je me suis changé en démon et j'ai été torturé des années en Enfer, ok ? Alors ce n'est pas un petit bout de papier comme ça qui va nous résister !

Elle comprit que je ne plaisantais pas. Sam, la voix du sage, répliqua pour terminer.

- Dites-nous simplement comment on pourrait s'y prendre. Promis, on ne vous embêtera plus et on fera le sal boulot. Vous ne serez en rien impliqué là-dedans.

L'ange souffla un coup avant de dire.

- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment faire.

Je commençais déjà à serrer mes poings, prêts à frapper avant qu'elle n'ajoute.

- Mais, à mon avis, le seul moyen de briser ça, c'est par un accord tacite des deux personnes qui l'ont signé.

Pas besoin de réfléchir plus longtemps, je savais ce qui me restait à faire.

- Ramenez-nous à la prison, donnez-moi les clefs des cellules et surtout… Ne restez pas avec nous. Faites en sorte que personne ne rentre.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- De toute façon, personne ne va jamais dans cet endroit sordide. Et ça nous arrangerait bien que Castiel redevienne notre leader. Je… On tient beaucoup à lui.

Je levais les yeux au ciel à mon tour.

- On verra plus tard pour le flirt, partons d'ici.

**…**

Point de vu de Castiel :

Je n'étais pas fier de moi. Maintenant que Dean venait d'être sauvé, il se remettait en danger pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas supporter ça. La culpabilité m'accablait. Que pouvaient-ils bien faire en ce moment ? Où Aniel les avait-elle emmenés ? Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps, la porte du couloir s'ouvrit derechef et je vis Dean arriver en trombe devant la cellule de Métatron. Mon amie n'était pas avec eux et Sam avait la clef de la cage de mon ennemi. Je me levais pour me coller aux barres en fers de ma prison, essayant de voir ce qui se passait.

- Sam ? Dean ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Mais à peine le cadet ouvrit la porte, que Dean se jeta sur Métatron. Je ne voyais rien du tout, mais j'entendais les coups, les cris et les fracas. Ils se battaient. Mon cœur s'emballait. Mon ennemi était le plus fort, jamais il ne gagnerait. Ce fut certainement pour cette raison que Sam se joignit à son frère pour l'aider.

- DEAN ?!

Mais le frère hurla sur Métatron tout en le frappant.

- Romps ce foutu contrat ! _Son of a bitch ! _Et rend sa Grâce à Castiel !

- Pauvre humain, je n'ai plus sa Grâce ! C'était un ingrédient pour le sort !

J'entendis un os se briser. Instinctivement, mon regard se posa sur l'attelle à mon bras. Je pouvais ressentir la douleur de mon ennemi à cet instant. Dean hurlait encore et encore, obligeant Métatron à retirer sa signature du contrat pour tout annuler. Combien de temps cela dura ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée, je n'avais aucune notion de rien ici. Mais après un moment qui me parut être une éternité, Dean arrêta de crier. Le silence m'enveloppait. Qui avait gagné ? La porte de la celle voisine grinça. Et j'aperçus les frères en sortir pour se planter devant moi. Sans savoir pourquoi, je reculais. Mon ami était couvert de sang, la lame grise, qu'il tenait dans ses mains, était maculée de rouge. Ses yeux avaient peut-être gardé sa couleur verte, mais je lisais facilement la rage qui l'animait.

- Dean… ?

Sam ouvrit la porte de ma cellule et je reculais encore plus. L'aîné s'approcha de moi en me balançant presque le contrat au visage.

- Enlève ta signature, m'ordonna-t-il.

Sous le choc, je posais mon doigt tremblant sur la feuille pour récupérer le petit bout de Grâce que j'avais laissé en guise d'accord. Une fois finie, la feuille se consuma toute seule entre mes mains. Je la lâchais avant qu'elle ne me brûle. Je me tournais vers mon ami, toujours énervé.

- Dean…

- La ferme ! On rentre à la maison.

- Je suis déjà à la maison.

Il me tua presque du regard.

- Je parlais du bunker.

**…**

J'avais téléporté les Winchester au salon. Le piège à démon n'avait pas disparu du sol. Je vis Dean se servir un verre de Whisky, le boire d'une traite et recommencer deux fois de suite. Sam s'approcha de moi en me chuchotant presque.

- Hum… Il est très remonté contre toi.

- J'avais compris. Mais… Il n'est plus un démon ?

Le cadet se mit à sourire.

- En théorie non. Mais crois-moi, sa colère reste toujours aussi démoniaque.

Comme s'il entendait, Dean se tourna vers nous.

- Vous allez la fermer !

Il me fixa un moment avant de demander.

- Cass… Bordel, pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- C'était la seule solution. Et crois-moi, Sam et moi avons planché des jours là-dessus.

- Il a raison, admit le cadet. Dean, je sais que tu es en colère. Mais nous étions terrifiés et impuissants. Tu as failli nous tuer, tu devenais l'apprenti de Crowley, tu as brisé le bras de Castiel !

Lorsque Dean jeta un coup d'œil sur ma main droite, je la cachais rapidement derrière mon dos. Il sembla s'apaiser. Posant le verre d'alcool sur la table, il ferma les yeux un moment pour réfléchir.

- Je ne me rappel de rien.

- Nous oui ! Reprit Sam. Et crois-moi, ce n'était pas beau à voir ! Tu étais un putain de démon ! Crowley t'a emmené en Enfer et va savoir ce qui s'est passé !

- J'ai encore le goût du sang dans la bouche… Avoua Dean avant de reprendre une gorgée de Whisky.

Tout à coup il se leva et se dirigea vers nous. D'instinct, Sam et moi, nous nous mîmes à reculer. Mais Dean ne voulait pas nous frapper, il nous prit tous deux sans ses bras. Nous serrant fort.

- Je suis désolé… Mais j'en peux plus qu'on se sacrifice les uns pour les autres !

Après son étreinte, il posa ses mains sur nos épaules.

- Faut qu'on se promette de ne plus faire ça, ok ? C'est pas vivable ! On se met toujours dans des situations pas possibles !

Sam se mit à sourire.

- Ouais, c'est toute l'histoire de notre vie.

- Et bah on va écrire la fin !

Il fit un pas en arrière et passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant d'ajouter.

- Bon, maintenant il faut trouver une solution pour la Grâce de Cass.

Deux pairs d'yeux me fixèrent.

- J'ai une idée, dis-je. Mais je ne pense pas que les anges seront d'accord.

- On s'en fout, dis toujours, demanda Dean.

Je soufflais un bon coup avant d'avouer.

- Et bien… Si je suis humain, je n'ai pas besoin de Grâce. De ce fait, elle ne me tuera plus. Mais…

Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

- Mais tu ne seras plus le leader des emplumés et Aniel ne pourra plus craquer pour tes beaux yeux.

- Quoi ?

Décidément, je ne comprenais pas toujours les paroles de mon ami.

- Rien, Cass. Laisse tomber. On va faire ça.

- Mais Dean, tu n'as pas écouté, je…

- Si, j'ai compris ! Mais ta vie vaut plus que ton statut de leader ! Désolé _buddy _mais va falloir qu'ils se débrouillent un peu tout seul !

Je me mis à sourire.

- Les anges ? Se débrouiller ? Si on ne leur donne pas d'ordre, ils dépérissent. Nous avons été conçus pour ça.

- Et bah ils vont apprendre, ça s'appelle grandir ! Vous ne vivez pas au Pays Imaginaire que je sache !

- Hum… Non, mais…

Dean me coupa.

- Alors c'est bon, ramène-nous là-haut qu'on enlève cette foutue Grâce qui te détruit.

**…**

Point de vu de Dean :

Décidément, naviguer entre l'Enfer et le Paradis ne me permettait de me sentir tellement humain. Mais une fois que cette histoire sera réglée, on pourra vivre tranquillement au bunker, reprendre une vie normale. Et par « normale » j'entends « une vie de chasseur à tuer toutes les créatures maléfiques qui existent ». Lorsque les anges virent Castiel arriver, ils se pressèrent tous autour de lui, en posant des centaines de questions. Mon ami tenta de gérer la foule comme il le put. L'heure de vérité avait sonné. Il prit un air solennel pour leur avouer.

- J'ai quelque chose à vous dire… Ma Grâce… N'est pas la mienne. Je l'ai volé à un traître pour sauver mes amis. Mais du coup, ça me tue. À cause d'elle, je suis mourant et… La seule façon pour moi de ne pas mourir, serait d'enlever cette Grâce. Je ne peux pas récupérer celle qui m'appartient puisque Métatron l'a utilisé pour son sort.

Un ange du premier rang se mit à dire tout haut ce que tout le monde avait compris.

- Mais alors… Tu n'auras plus de pouvoir ? Tu seras humain !

- Oui.

Une ange du fond parut angoissé.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Qui va devenir notre leader ? Tu es notre meneur, Castiel. Nous avons besoin de toi !

- Non, vous êtes libre. Père est parti, le Paradis est à vous. Faites en bon usage. Faites que ça reste un endroit de paix, un endroit pour les bonnes âmes, continuez d'aider les gens sur Terre… Vous y arriverez, j'ai confiance en vous.

Un autre ange, triste, apparemment, se mit à répliquer.

- C'est vraiment la seule solution ?

- Oui.

Castiel continua encore et encore de rassurer ses troupes. Mais je voyais bien que les événements de ces derniers jours commencèrent à peser sur lui. Il transpirait, avait du mal à respirer et ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Je le pris par les épaules et parlais à l'assemblée.

- Je crois que le temps presse, Cass ne doit pas mourir. Si vous l'aimez autant que vous le dites, vous devez comprendre ça.

Ils acquiescèrent, même s'ils restaient tristes.

**…**

Castiel se retrouva allongé dans ce qui ressemblait à un labo. Aniel à ses côtés l'admira un moment. Pourtant, mon ami commençait déjà à très mal aller. Son cœur battait la chamade, il avait du mal à respirer et n'arrivait pas à garder les yeux ouverts bien longtemps. Je jetais un coup d'œil à la femme ange.

- Vous devez lui enlever sa Grâce, c'est sa seule chance.

Elle parut abattue.

- Je sais, mais…

Sam avait compris lui aussi. Elle aimait Castiel, réellement. Mon frère lui parla.

- Je comprends ce que vous ressentez. Mais dites-vous qu'en étant humain, il ne mourra pas. Vous pourrez le revoir. Alors que s'il garde sa Grâce… Là, il sera vraiment mort.

Mon frère, ce héros. Toujours les bons mots ! Aniel sortit un minuscule flacon de sa poche et elle prit une lame anti-ange. Elle dirigea la pointe de celle-ci vers la gorge de Castiel. J'avais peur, mais je savais que je devais avoir confiance. Elle fit une légère entaille dans la peau de mon ami, complètement délirant en ce moment même. Un flux bleu et brillant s'échappa de son corps pour venir se loger dans le récipient. Après ça, elle passa sa main sur le cou de Castiel pour cicatriser sa plaie. Il ne bougeait plus. Plus du tout.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? M'angoissais-je.

- Il dort.

- Mais… Les anges ne dorment pas… Alors, ça a marché ?

Tristement, elle me répondit.

- Oui.

Elle rangea le flacon dans sa poche. Quelque chose me disait qu'elle garderait précieusement ce dernier souvenir. Pour l'heure, Aniel devait nous ramener tous les trois sur Terre, au bunker.

**…**

Point de vu de Castiel :

La première chose qui me réveilla, fut la douleur. Celle de mon bras cassé. Mais je sentais aussi un changement énorme en moi. Il n'y avait plus rien qui me dévorait de l'intérieur. J'étais « normal ». Je ne me sentais plus mourir lentement. Je compris. Ma Grâce… Celle que j'avais volée… Elle était partie.

La première personne que je vis, fut Dean, assis sur un fauteuil à mon chevet. Il se rapprocha de moi. J'essayais de me lever, mais une migraine fulgurante m'en empêchait.

- Oh ! Tout doux, Cass ! Tu reviens de loin, mec.

- Hum… Où est Sam ?

- Il fait du rangement. Ces derniers temps, le bunker a été laissé à l'abandon.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon corps étendu sur le lit. On avait retiré mon trench-coat. Je me retrouvais donc en t-shirt et jean. De ce fait, cette maudite attelle restait trop visible à mon goût. Et cette douleur… Comme si Dean lisait dans mes pensées, il avoua un peu honteux.

- Je suis désolé, Cass. Pour ton bras… Je ne…

- Ce n'est rien. Tu n'étais pas toi-même. Et puis, moi aussi je t'en ai fait voir de toutes les couleurs.

- Peut-être oui, mais tu me guérissais toujours, après.

Ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens durant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue.

- Tu es humain maintenant. Et tu les resteras. Je te promets qu'on sera toujours ensemble, tous les trois avec Sammy. La bonne vieille _Team Free Will_, enfin réunie ! Tu nous as tellement aidés et sauvés, Cass. Laisse-moi te rendre la pareille. Laisse-moi t'aider.

- … D'accord.

Après ça, il se leva pour se diriger vers la porte.

- Je vais voir si Sammy s'en sort.

Mais avant de partir, il se tourna vers moi, tout sourire.

- Au fait, je crois qu'Aniel en pince pour toi.

Parfois, j'avais l'impression que Dean parlait chinois.

- Quoi ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel toujours en souriant.

- Tu sais… Toi et elle… « Boum, boum, boum »…

Mais je ne comprenais toujours pas et ça se lisait sur mon visage apparemment, vu qu'il répliqua en partant.

- Ah Cass, surtout, ne change jamais !

**...**

Point de vu de Sam :

Je frottais le sol pour enlever la marque du piège à démon. Voilà, tout était enfin rentré dans l'ordre ! Bon, on allait devoir faire quelque chose pour Crowley. Mais au bunker, nous étions en sécurité pour trouver un plan d'attaque. Pour l'heure, Dean était de nouveau humain, Cass enfin libre et plus mourant. Et moi… Bah moi, je restais moi. Moins d'angoisse à porter, cela dit. Et je récupérais mon frère et mon meilleur ami. Nous sommes les derniers, une famille, la seule que nous ayons. Nous devons honorer ça. Reprendre notre routine, nos chasses… Pour le reste du temps…

**THE END**


End file.
